


The Barge

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confessions, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Scar is gay and stupid, nvm they are both idots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Scar says something to Grian that he maybe shouldn’t have.Eh, whatever. At least now he has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	The Barge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challente to see how fast I found write a oneshot.
> 
> Hint: pretty fast ngl

I touched down in front of Grian’s Emporium, impaling a creeper that was trying to sneak up behind him with my trident. Hearing the faint ding! of my weapon as it hit its target, Grian whipped around, taking a break from fighting two phantoms.

“Scar! Right on time!” He grinned, gesturing around at the barge with his free arm. “I was just restocking—“, he swiped at one with his netherite sword, the mob screeching in pain as it flew away, “—and lost track of time!”

I sprinted over to him, rolling my eyes. “At midnight, with more than three days of no sleep?” A groan alerted me of the presence of a zombie, and I turned around to block the creature with my shield. 

I tried to reach my trident or my sword, but to no avail. They were too far away. 

“Help! Zombie!” I called out to Grian, not wanting to distract him, but needing to be saved. 

Finishing off his final phantom with an experienced flick of a sword, he charged over to me, beheading the undead in one large swing. The mob disappeared into a poof of dust and I lowered my shield, relieved. 

Shoving his sword back into its scabbard, he winked at me, starting back towards his barge. “Sorry Scar, I need to finish restocking the Emporium. See you around!”

He looked back over his shoulder, waving at me until he almost disappeared from view. I made to shout him goodbye, but the words died in my throat, being replaced by something completely different. 

“Babe, there’s a phantom! Look up!”, I yelled, not realizing what I called him. He stopped in his tracks, an unreadable expression on his face. The phantom swooped through the open ceiling with a fearsome wail, careening into Grian and knocking the builder onto the floor of his shop. 

He seemed to snap out of his daze, rolling over and using one arm to push himself off the ground, while the other unsheathed his sword. Standing in a fighting stance, he took calculated swipes at the phantom when it attempted to attack him.

Once the mob dropped dead, he relaxed, the point of his sword dipping to the ground. Grian leaned on the hilt as he looked around, perhaps checking for more creatures that spawned. 

Sadly, there was nothing. Mobs couldn’t help me escape my fate. 

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I did. 

“You—“, he took a deep breath. “Y-you called me babe.”

The way he said babe made my heart flutter in my chest. I pulled down the brim of my hat to hide my crimson face, but I think he noticed it anyway. 

“Uhm...” I coughed into my sleeve, trying to clear my throat. “F-focus on your surroundings, there could be more mobs nearby.”

“Screw the mobs. Scar, tell me why you said that.”

I actually used to hate Grian, as a member of a rival business and the creator of a Civil War, but after the start of Season 7, we turned into friends. And then something more. 

Something... hopefully romantic. 

I tried to worm my way out, say something to distract him from the situation. “I-I can’t talk right now, I’m scared that mobs are gonna find us. See ya Grian, b—“. He grabbed my arm, a serious look in his eyes that made me freeze. 

As I watched, Grian dug a three-block hole near my feet. He shoved me into it and then jumped in himself, covering the dark sky with a dirt block. 

He placed a single dim torch between us, illuminating both of our faces, and sat down the ground, patting the space beside him.

“Now that the mobs can’t get us, why did you call me babe?”

My stomach started doing flips, and I choked up, not being able to speak. My heart was pounding in my ears, so loud that I thought he could hear it himself. My head spun, my eyes not able to focus on one thing. How could someone make me feel like  this ?

“I- um... ya see...” I stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence as I slid down the dirt wall, opting to sit on the opposite side of the torch. Grian patiently watched me with a grin. “What I’m trying to say is...” I let out a nervous laugh. 

“I’m gay for you.”

“Really? That’s cool, same.” He stood up and brushed off his jeans, offering me a hand. 

“No... I mean like... I really really like you.” I took his offer to help me up. 

“Yeah, and I do too.”

“No, what I mean is—“

He suddenly shoved me against the dirt wall, his minty breath ghosting over my face. 

“I know what you  mean , idiot. I really like you as well. I though you already knew that.”

I stand there silently for a moment, looking up into Grian’s sky blue eyes. 

He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of my mouth and stepped back, letting me catch my breath. 

“Uhm...............ok?” 

_Nice one Scar. Real smooth._

The builder leaned against the opposite wall, yawning. “Well, nice talk, but I need to go restock my barge.” He made to break the top block, but this time, I stopped him. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You haven’t slept in more than 3 days!”

“But—“

“No! I’m not letting you leave until you sleep!”

He looked around, then back at me in his tired amusement. I turned red. It seems I forgot we were in a dirt hole. 

Preparing to apologize, I didn’t expect him to throw his arms around my neck. 

“HugTimesWithScar?”, Grian muttered sleepily. I sat down against the dirt and he curled up, his head in my lap. He was already having trouble staying awake. 

“Mhmm...” I smiled down at him, playing with his hair as his eyes closed, the builder finally falling into a deep sleep. 

Yeah, that was a great night. 

Oh, and I have a boyfriend now. 

Not to brag. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, leave a comment or a kudos! This is my first time actually writing something romantic, so I hope I did the ship justice.


End file.
